Born to die?
by BonnyB
Summary: Wir befinden uns im ersten Krieg: Sirius, James, Remus und Peter, ebenso wie ihre Freunde Lily und Jo, arbeiten im St. Mungos Hospital, in der Aurorenzentrale, im Orden oder woanders im Ministerium, um für die gute Sache zu kämpfen. Der Krieg fordert alles von ihnen - doch die Marauder kämpfen nicht nur für den Sieg, sondern auch für Liebe und Freundschaft! Lily/James, Sirius/OC
1. Chapter 1

Ein leises „Plopp" ertönte, als James Potter in seinem Elternhaus apparierte. Obwohl er schon vor drei Monaten ausgezogen war, fühlte er sich hier noch immer heimischer als an keinem anderen Ort dieser Welt. Er zog, genau wie es ihm anerzogen war, seine Turnschuhe neben der Eingangstür aus und reihte sie in die schier unendliche Schlange der Schuhe ein, welche dort an der Wand standen. Zufrieden lies er seine Zehen sich in den flauschigen roten Teppich graben, mit dem die ausladende Eingangshalle des Potter-Anwesen ausgekleidet war. Dann fischte er sich aus einer kleinen Abstellkammer ein Paar Hausschuhe, auf denen der Gryffindorlöwe abgebildet war und machte sich auf den Weg in das Herzstück des Hauses. Auf dem Weg in die unglaublich geräumige Wohnküche winkten ihm von allerlei Bildern Verwandte entgegen, welche er freundlich grüßte. Zu Hause. Vielleicht sollte er ein paar dieser Bilder einfach mit in seine neue Wohnung schleppen und dort aufhängen, damit er sich ein wenig mehr auch dort wie in seinen eigenen vier Wänden fühlte und nicht wie im Hotel. Mit einem Gedanken an seine Freundin schüttelte er jedoch lächelnd den Kopf. Lily würde ihm die Hölle heiß machen, wenn er sämtliche Bilder aus diesem Flur anschleifen würde und ihn wahrscheinlich hochkant rauswerfen.

Als er der Küche näherkam, hörte er ein lautes Fauchen und im nächsten Moment sprang ihm eine kleine Schar Katzen entgegen.

„Ich… oh nein, oh nein… MUM!"

Schnell verschaffte James sich einen Überblick über das Gewusel, welches in der Küche herrschte. An einem unglaublich großen Tisch brüteten mehrere Männer und Frauen über Karten, Zeitungen und Briefen. Seine „kleine" Schwester stand am Herd und war diejenige, die gerufen hatte.

Vor ihr stand ein monströser Topf, über dessen Rand gerade irgendetwas Undefinierbare geradezu zu flüchten schien. James musste grinsen. Bei Jo's Kochkünsten konnte er das schmerzlich nachempfinden. Als diese ihren Zwilling im Türrahmen stehen sah, atmete sie erleichtert auf.

„James! James, komm und hilf mir, keiner sagt mir wie…" Bumm. Gerade als James sich dem, was wohl irgendwann mal Gulasch gewesen war, näherte hatte dieser auch schon ein abstruses Eigenleben entwickelt und war quasi explodiert.

Entsetzt starrte Joanna in den Topf, dann zu James, dessen ehemals weißes Hemd nun in einem Mix aus braun und rot leuchtete, dann an die Wand, welche ebenfalls in gleicher Farbe strahlte und dann zu den Umstehenden, welche sie entgeistert musterten. Ihr stieg die Röte ins Gesicht.

„Ich… naja… ich habe nach Mum gerufen, aber…", hilfesuchend blieb ihr Blick an ihrer Freundin Nannette hängen, welche sich schon, bei dem Versuch einen Lachkrampf zu unterdrücken, auf ihrem Stuhl wandte. „Wer nicht hören will muss fühlen!", polterte Joanna dann. Wer schon so dumm war, sie, gerade SIE mit dem Kochen zu beauftragen, musste halt mit den Konsequenzen leben! „Das hätte ja eh kein Schwein essen können!", murrte sie und schwang ihren Zauberstab einmal in Richtung der Sauerei. Sofort blitze die Küche wieder wie nach dem Frühjahrsputz.

Die Versammelten mussten nun doch lachen. Joanna lies sich beleidigt gegen die Küchenfront sinken und verschränkte die Arme. Diese Idioten.

„Ach komm schon, Knuddelmu…" – „Nenn mich nicht so!"

Joanna schlug verärgert die Hand weg, welche Sirius ihr gerade grinsend auf die Hüfte legen wollte. Knuddelmuff – nur einer der wenig schmeichelhaften Spitznamen, die ihr Freund ihr gegeben hatte. Trotzdem lies sie sich aber in seine Arme ziehen und einen Kuss geben. „Wir hatten sowieso keine Lust auf Gulasch", Sirius zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wie wäre es denn mit… Pizza?" Und er legte sein unwiderstehlichstes Lächeln auf, dem selbst seine biestige Freundin nicht widerstehen konnte. „Okay… dann mache ich mich mal auf den Weg", murmelte diese. „Seid ihr denn soweit erst mal durch? Dann können wir sofort essen wenn ich wieder da bin?" Sirius nickte und gab ihr noch einen Klaps auf den Hintern, bevor sie augenrollend disapperierte. Seitdem das Haus ihrer Eltern zum provisorischen Hauptquartier für den Orden geworden war, gab es einfach keine ruhige Minute mehr. Zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit ploppten die Mitglieder des Ordens in der Küche auf wie die Pilze aus dem Boden.

Einige hatten sich sogar schon in die Gästezimmer des Anwesens einquartiert und raubten der jungen Frau sämtliche Nerven. Ihre Nerven waren vor allem geschunden von den Kindern einer gewissen Familie, die, wie Joanna fand, unaufhörlich rothaarigen Nachwuchs produzierte. Zwei Kleinkinder wuselten schon vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag durch die Flure des Hauses in Godricks Hollow… Charlie und Bill Weasly hatten ihr gefühlt schon ein dutzend graue Haare wachsen lassen. „Schlimmer als Voldemort und Grindelwald zusammen!", murmelte sie, während sie die Tür zu der kleinen Pizzeria aufstieß, welche sie in letzter Zeit so oft besuchte, dass die Mitarbeiter sie schon beim Namen kannten. Sie bestellte sieben Familienpizzen „mit Allem" und verkündete in einer halben Stunde wieder da zu sein. Dann überquerte sie die Straße, betrat den Tropfenden Kessel, grüßte Al, den immer freundlichen Wirt, und machte ihren Weg weiter in den kleinen Hinterhof, von dem aus man in die Winkelgasse Einlass fand. Wenn sie schon einmal hier war, konnte sie auch schnell noch ein paar Besorgungen machen. Sie erinnerte sich vage daran, dass Bill sie schon vor Tagen angefleht hatte, ihr einen kleinen Knuddelmuff mitzubringen, wenn sie mal wieder in der Winkelgasse war. Die Tage, in denen man unbedarft kleine Kinder mit hierher bringen konnte, waren inzwischen lange vorbei.

Einige der Läden hatten schon zugemacht, da Voldemort, oder „Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-durfte" wie einige, Joannas Meinung nach, Feiglinge ihn nannten, mehr Grauen und Leid in die Welt gebracht hatte, als noch vor einem Jahr irgendjemand annehmen konnte.

Der offenkundig gegen Voldemort gewandte Besenmacher, welcher immer die schnellsten Rennbesen verkauft hatte, war vor einem halben Jahr ermordet in seiner Werkstatt aufgefunden worden. Zweifellos das Werk der Todesser, der Gefolgschaft Voldemorts, nicht zuletzt daran erkennbar, dass nach seinem Tod das Dunkle Mal gut sichtbar für alle am Himmel geprangt hatte.

Joanna seufzte und betrat Eeylops Owl Emporium. Hinter dem Tresen sah sie aus einer dicken Brille Bert an, den Joanna schon von Kindesbeinen an kannte, da sie in ihrer Schulzeit… nun ihr Eulenverschleiß war relativ hoch gewesen, da es anscheinend keine Eule länger als ein halbes Jahr bei ihr ausgehalten hatte und diese alle vorgezogen hatten möglichst schnell das Weite in die Wildnis zu suchen.

Sie fasste in den großes Glaskasten, welcher vollgestopft war mit Knuddelmuffs und zog einen roten heraus. Rot sollte er sein, das hatte Bill ihr immer und immer wieder mit seiner kleinen nervigen Piepsstimme eingetrichtert. Rot. Nicht blau, nicht lila und schon gar nicht grün. Nur rot. Als sie die sieben Sickel auf den Tresen gelegt hatte und den Laden verließ um weiter noch schnell ein paar Saubertrankzutaten zu besorgen, erkannte sie schon weitem eine Gruppe Männer die Winkelgasse herunter kommen und schnell drückte sie sich in einen Hauseingang.

Unverkennbar Lucius Malfoy. Seine langen blonden Haare, über die Joanna sich schon zu Schulzeiten lustig gemacht hatte, wehten im Wind, als er zusammen mit seinen Todesser Kollegen seinen Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel machte. Die anderen Passanten auf der Straße stoben vor ihnen aus dem Weg, versuchten sich möglichst klein zu machen, ja nicht aufzufallen. Dieser Tage wollte wirklich keiner auch nur annähern Missgunst oder Unmut eines Todessers auf sich ziehen. Dies hatte meist Folter zur Folge – oder direkt den Tod. Als die Gruppe den Hauseingang passierten, in dem Joanna stand, tat diese angestrengt so, als würde sie darauf warten, dass man ihr aufmachte und presste wie ein Besucher hastig auf einer der Klingeln herum.

Jeder gescheite Mensch, der gerade auf dem Fenster sah und eine Schar Todesser vorbeiziehen sah, würde nun auf keinen Fall die Haustüre öffnen, da war sie sich sicher. Aber sie brauchte auch nur einen Vorwand, mit dem Gesicht zur Tür und dem Rücken zur Straße zu stehen, um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

Auf Grund der Tatsache, dass Malfoy und seine, inzwischen Frau, Narcissa, sie schon früher wenig leiden mochten, war es ratsam sich vor ihnen zu verstecken, jetzt, wo sie vor aller Augen und der ganzen Welt endlich ihren Reinblutwahn ausleben konnten und mordlustig durch die Gegend stolzierten.

Als sie die Gefahr als gedämmt einstufte, machte Joanna sich wieder auf den Weg zu dem Laden mit den Zaubertrankutensilien, kaufte schnell die zu erledigen Besorgungen und machte sich dann wieder auf zu der Pizzeria, wohl erst, nachdem Al, der Wirt des Tropfenden Besens, ihr ein Zeichen gegeben hatte, dass die Luft rein war.

Mal wieder dankte Joanna Merlin für die guten Connections des Ordens, bezahlte die Pizzen und ploppte keine zwei Sekunden später wieder in der Küche ihrer Eltern auf.

„Joanna, was ist mit dem Gulasch passiert?", wurde sie auch direkt von ihrer Mutter, einem Althippie mit rosa gefärbtem Haar, begrüßt, welche sie bestürzt ansah. „Ich habe das Rezept doch genau aufgeschrieben, da konntest du doch garnichts…"

Genervt schob sich Joanna an ihr vorbei und legte die Pizza-Kartons auf den Tisch. „Es hatte eh niemand Lust auf Gulasch!", verteidigte sie sich, „Außerdem weiß hier eh niemand zu schätzen, dass ich nach der Arbeit auch noch versuche, hier sämtlich Mäuler zu stopfen!"

Ein einstimmiges „Danke" von allen Anwesenden sollte sie wohl für ihre „Mühen" entschädigen, doch Joanna winkte nur grinsend ab. Sie konnte hier einfach nie langen irgendwem böse sein. Apro pos.

Sie zog den fiependen Knuddelmuff aus der Tasche und winkte Bill heran, welcher, mehr stolpernd und fallend als laufend, auf sie zukam. Als er das fiepende und hüpfende Etwas in ihren Händen sah, wurden seine Augen quasi tellergroß.

„Ohhhh", entfuhr es ihm. „Bill, was sagt man da?", Bills Mutter, eine Frau die ein paar Jahre älter war als Joanna selbst, strich ihrem ältesten Spross über den Haarschopf, welcher genauso rot war wie ihr eigener. Mit der anderen Hand tätschelte sie sich ihren kugelrunden Bauch, welcher die baldige Geburt eines weiteren Weasly-Erben ankündigte.

„Danke!", brabbelte der kleine Bill und Joanna lies sich zu einem Lächeln hinreißen. So idiotisch es klang, in solchen Zeiten, wie sie sie gerade durchlebten, war es doch immer wieder schön, jemandem eine Freude machen zu können. Sie sah dem Jungen noch kurz hinterher, wie er mit seinem neugewonnenen Freund abmarschierte, wohl, um ihn seinem Bruder zu zeigen, welcher gerade fröhlich unter dem Tisch lang krabbelte und geschickt allen Füßen auswich, welche sich unter dem Tisch versammelten.

Sirius zog seine Freundin neben sich auf einen Stuhl und schob ihr einen Teller mit einem Stück Pizza hin. „Danke für das Holen, mein Schatz", er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und schmatzte gleichzeitig beim Essen. Joanna musste grinsen. Auch wenn er und ihr Bruder James ganz eindeutig erwachsener waren, als noch vor fast einem Jahr, als sie von Hogwarts abgegangen waren, so hatte er sich doch in gewissen Wesenszügen nicht geändert. Er blieb einfach ein unverbesserlicher Rumtreiber. Ebenso wie James.

Wo sie gerade beim Thema war.

„James, wo ist denn eigentlich Lily?"

Sprachs und bekam direkt die Antwort geliefert, als ihre beste Freundin neben dem Spülbecken apparierte und sich zu ihnen gesellte. Wehmütig lächelte Joanna. Was für eine trügerische Idylle.


	2. Chapter 2

Im Hause der Potters war Ruhe eingekehrt. Bei so vielen Beherbergten war das ein reines Wunder. Aber alle hatten sich in ihre Zimmer zurück gezogen oder wenigstens dahin, wo ihre provisorischen Betten aufgestellt waren. Joanna und Sirius lagen nebeneinander in dem Bett in ihrem alten Kinderzimmer. Sirius schlief selig, während Joanna noch wach lag und ihren Gedanken nachging, zu denen sie bei all dem Trubel und Wirrwarr, welcher um sie herum herrschte den ganzen Tag, nicht immer oder zumindest immer seltener kam.

Sie dachte noch einmal an ihre Fast-Begegnung des Spätnachmittags nach. Es erschauderte sie immer noch, wenn sie daran dachte, was wohl passiert wäre, wenn Lucius Malfoy, seine Frau und ihr kompletter Anhang sie wohl entdeckt hätten. Zwar war sie in der Öffentlichkeit gewesen und die Winkelgasse relativ belebt – wenn auch bei Weitem nicht so voll wie sie früher einmal gewesen war – aber in gegenwärtigen Zeiten war es schon so weit gekommen, dass Todesser sich nicht mehr zu verstecken brauchten. Sie konnten frei flanieren und sich bewegen… Alles was daraus resultierte, waren zugeklappte Fensterläden, ängstliche Menschen und stockende Atmen. Alle versuchten möglichst schnell das Weite zu suchen, wenn die Todesser erschienen, denn jeder von ihnen könnte der Grund für ihr Erscheinen sein. Und wenn die Anhänger des Dunklen Lords einmal da waren, um nach jemanden zu suchen, half nur noch eine geistesgegenwärtige Reaktion und ein schnelles Apparieren. Und die Hoffnung, dass nicht einer von ihnen sich an einen drangehangen hatte während dessen…

Voldemort verbreitete inzwischen eine solche Angst und einen solchen Schrecken, dass Todesser, wenn sie sich zu mehrt bewegten, nur noch mit einem großen Team an Auroren oder Ordensmitgliedern in ihre Schranken zu weisen waren. Einzelne Auroren oder Mitglieder des Orden des Phoenix konnten nichts ausrichten gegen eine solche Anzahl von Todessern, wie Joanna sie heute gesehen hatte, und riskierten nur ihre Gefangennahme oder Tod, wenn sie sich ihnen alleine stellten.

Und häufig waren die Todesser schon wieder verschwunden, wenn das Aurorenteam die aus der Zentrale an dem Ort des Geschehens ankam. Nicht, weil der Weg zu lange dauerte, sondern weil die Nachricht, dass jemand angegriffen wurde, erst ihren Weg in die Aurorenzentrale finden und dort verbreitet werden musste, bevor die Auroren zum Geschehen apparieren konnten.

Schafften sie es aber doch, entwickelte sich nicht selten ein harter Kampf, welcher schon viele Opfer von beiden Seiten gefordert hatte.

Noch hielt das Ministerium dem Einwirken und Erpressen der dunklen Seite stand. Joanna fragte sich jedoch, wie lange noch. Niemand wollte es laut aussprechen, aber keiner war sich wirklich sicher, ob das Ministerium nicht bald unter dem Druck nachgeben würde, wenn es nur noch einmal einen schlimmen Schlag erleiden würde. Der Zaubereiminister hielt sich wacker… Aber bei den Methoden der Todesser, war es sicherlich ein Leichtes, auch ihn aus dem Weg zu räumen.

Es war jetzt schon nicht mehr sicher, frei zu reden, solange man sich auf dem Gelände des Ministeriums aufhielt. Man konnte niemals wissen, wer wo seine Ohren hatte und wer eventuell Informationen weitergab. Der Dunkle Lord hatte seine Spitzel und Späher überall und gezielt im Ministerium eingesetzt.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte Joanna, dass es inzwischen kurz nach zwei war. Sie war erst vor einer Stunde ins Bett gegangen, nachdem der Orden noch lange beratschlagt hatte, welche weiteren Schritte eingeleitet, was wohin verlegt und was wie organisiert werden sollte. Als Mitglied des Ordens beteiligte Joanna sich natürlich immer daran, ebenso wie ihre Freunde.

Sie schloss die Augen. Schlaf würde ihr gut tun. Sie brauchte ihn außerdem dringend, denn sie musste am nächsten Morgen wieder sehr früh aus dem Bett. Ihre Schicht in der Aurorenzentrale begann um halb acht und trotz Apparierens dauerte es momentan im potterschen Haus wirklich lange, bis man ein unbesetztes Badezimmer fand, noch schnell ein Frühstück zu sich genommen hatte und in all dem Chaos seine Sachen zusammen gesammelt hatte, die man mit zur Arbeit nehmen musste oder wollte.

Sie horchte auf den gleichmäßigen Atem von Sirius und hoffte, er würde ihr beim Einschlafen helfen. Im leichten Dämmerschlaf nahm sie noch wahr, wie ihre Freund sich auf die andere Seite drehte und einen Arm um sie legte und sie nah an sich ran zog. An ihrem Rücken spürte sie, wie sich seine Brust regelmäßig hob und senkte und sein Atem blies ihr auf die Schulter. Wohlig kuschelte Joanna sich tiefer in das weiche Kissen.

Als der Wecker klingelte schraken Lily und James beide gleichzeitig in ihrem Bett hoch. „Wie spät ist es?", murmelte Lily verschlafen und rieb sich die Augen, während James sich über die Uhrzeit informierte. „Viertel nach sieben", murmelte er und schob seine Brille grade auf die Nase.

„Viertel nach sieben!?" Schnell war Lily über James hinweg gekrabbelt und stolperte aus dem Bett die paar Meter zu der Tür, welche ins Bad führte. Ihre Wohnung bestand aus einem großen Zimmer, einem kleinen Badezimmer und einer Wohnküche, die relativ geräumig war. In dem Zimmer, in dem sie schliefen, stand außerdem noch ein riesiger Schreibtisch, auf dem sich unübersichtlich diverse Papiere, Dokumente, Mappe und Ordner stapelten, da James und Lily noch nicht dazu gekommen waren, ihre Lernsachen auseinander zu klamüsern. An Lernen war momentan sowieso nicht zu denken.

Lily kam schon wieder aus der Dusche und dem Badezimmer heraus, als James sich erst bequemte, aus dem Bett aufzustehen. In Windeseile trocknete Lily sich die Haare mit dem Zauberstab und zog ein T-Shirt an, welches sie aus einem der vielen Klamottenstapel zog, die den Boden bevölkerten.

„Ich komme zu spät!", murrte sie und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Fünf Minuten vor halb acht. In fünf Minuten begann ihre Schicht im St. Mungos Hospital. Sie knotete sich schon die Schuhe zu und putzte sich gleichzeitig die Zähne, als James ihr einen Kaffee hinhielt, doch Lily lehnte lächelnd ab. „Tut mir leid, keine Zeit mehr."

Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand dann mit einem leisen Plopp. James stand mit dem Kaffee in der Hand kurz unschlüssig da, zuckte dann jedoch die Achseln und trank ihn selbst. Schnell sprang er danach unter die Dusche, zog sich an und setzte sich dann an den Küchentisch, um noch ein paar Schlagzeilen des Tagespropheten zu überfliegen. Wie jeden Tag hauptsächlich Hiobsbotschaften. Dass der Tagesprophet überhaupt noch so negativ über Voldemort berichtete, verwunderte James schon seit geraumer Zeit. Wahrscheinlich würde sich das aber auch in nächster Zeit ändern, dachte er grimmig, und Voldemort würde es irgendwie schaffen die Kontrolle über sämtliche Angelegenheiten der Zeitung zu übernehmen. So wie er es mit allem tat, was er in die Finger bekam.

Genervt klatschte der den Tagespropheten auf den Tisch, seinen Kaffeebecher daneben und griff dann nach einer Jacke. Obwohl es Sommer war, herrschte draußen fast zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit ein rauer Wind und häufig regnete oder gewitterte es. Die sonst für den Sommer normalen Temperaturen von ungefähr 30 Grad hatten sich auf 20 oder weniger reguliert. Für die Muggel waren das alles Naturphänomene. „Der kälteste Sommer seit Jahrhunderten" schrieben sie in ihren Zeitungen und irgendwelche Meteorologen versuchten wahnwitzige Erklärungsversuche dafür abzugeben. James und die gesamte restliche Zaubererwelt wusste jedoch, dass etwas ganz und gar anderes dafür verantwortlich war… Der Grund. Weshalb sich momentan alles rapide verschlechterte. Voldemort.

James lies seinen Blick noch einmal über alles gleiten um zu überprüfen, ob er alles bei sich hatte. Hier war es zwar bei Weitem nicht so chaotisch wie in seinem Elternhaus, aber Ordnung sah definitiv auch anders aus. Als er sich sicher war, nichts vergessen zu haben, apparierte auch er.

Im Ministerium angekommen, schlug er den direkten Weg in die Aurorenzentrale ein und nicht wie üblich über diverse Umwege um diesen oder jenen Plausch zu halten. Er wollte einfach nur so schnell wie möglich an seinen Schreibtisch und den Kopf auf die Tischplatte legen, bis irgendjemand ihn dazu auffordern würde, seiner Arbeit nachzugehen. James' anderer Plan war, sich schwarzen Kaffee entweder literweise oder intravenös zuzuführen, um irgendwie auch nur die Augen offenbehalten zu können.

„Guten Morgen James", wurde er von einem ebenfalls jungen Auroren begrüßt, der ein paar Jahre früher als er selber die Schule beendet hatte. „Morgen Kingsley.", murmelte James und hob die Hand zum Gruß, bevor er noch Marlene McKinnon passierte und ihr ebenfalls freundlich zunickte und sich dann an seinen Schreibtisch setzte. Er wollte gerade schon den Kopf auf die Tischplatte niedersausen lassen, als Sirius den Raum betrat, in der Hand einen Stapel Blätter. „Hallo alle zusammen!"

Seine Stimme war lauter und wirkte auch irgendwie wacher als die von James und dieser zuckte erschrocken auf, als sich die große Hand seines besten Freundes mit einem Klatsch auf seine Schulter legte. „Prongs, noch am Schlafen?", witzelte der Schwarzhaarige und grinste sein typisches Grinsen, welches James in den meisten Fällen anzustecken pflegte. So auch heute.

„Was hast du da in der Hand, Padfoot? Was Neues für uns?", neugierig musterte das Papier in Sirius' Händen, doch dieser winkte ab. „Nichts interessantes… nur irgendwelcher Bürokram, Durchschläge von abgesegneten Berichten und Formulare für neue…" Er brach mitten im Satz ab, als Joanna den Raum betrat und ihrerseits ebenfalls mit ein paar Blättern in der Hand winkte. „Ich habe sie!"

Schnell bildete sich eine Traube der anwesenden Auroren um sie, doch sie kämpfte sich durch bis zu einer großen schwarzen Wand, die mit Stoff verkleidet war, und an der schon Fotos und Steckbriefe einiger schwarzmagischer Zauberer und Todesser hingen.

Ein Bild nach dem anderen pinnte sie mit Reißzwecken an die Wand. Sirius pfiff laut durch die Zähne. „Rosier? Ernsthaft?" Wenn Sirius aber mal weiter drüber nachdachte, wunderte ihn das eigentlich nicht. Der Typ war ihm schon auf Hogwarts, wo er einige Klassen unter dem offensichtlichen Todesser gewesen war, schon immer ziemlich unheimlich gewesen. Einer von zwei jungen Männern, welche exakt gleich aussahen, lachte hohl auf. „Macnair. Dieser Lappen? Das glaubt man ja fast nicht! Kriegt der eigentlich einen einzigen ordentlichen Zauber zustande, außer sich morgens die Haare zu föhnen?" Der Mann der von ihm nicht zu unterscheiden war, grinste. „Voldemort braucht anscheinend jeden Mann. Nehmen jetzt auch noch welche auf, die den IQ eines Flubberwurms oder noch weniger besitzen?"

„Macnair liegt ganz eindeutig unter dem von Flubberwürmern.", murmelte James, während er noch weiter die anderen Bilder durchging. Vier Neuzugänge an der sogenannten „Wanted"-Wand. Ein besonders widerwärtiges Exemplar von Todesser hing genau vor seiner Nase und lachte ihm höhnisch ins Gesicht. Fenrir Greyback. James erschauderte. Er hatte ihn noch nicht persönlich getroffen, aber nach allem was man so hörte, war er sogar unter den Todessern noch als besonders gewalttätig und grausam verschrien. Wahrscheinlich ein eher unangenehmer Zeitgenosse.

„An die Arbeit, an die Arbeit!", drang es plötzlich vom Eingang an ihr aller Ohr und plötzlich stoben alle Mitarbeiter der Aurorenzentrale hektisch auseinander und taten sehr geschäftig. Ihr Vorgesetzter, Alastor Moody, kam zur Tür hinein. Sein magisches Auge rotierte Blitzschnell in seiner Halterung, bis es James erfasste. „Potter! Mal wieder zu spät gewesen!"

Der Angesprochene seufzte. Es war ihm irgendwie unheimlich, dass Mad Eye, wie ihn alle nannten, anscheinend nicht nur alles sah, sondern auch alles wusste. „'Tschuldigung, Chef. Lange Nacht gehabt."

Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Moody selbst am Vorabend noch lange im Hause seiner Eltern gewesen war, lies dieser es wohl auch bei dieser spitzen Bemerkung und humpelte dann an James vorbei in sein Büro. Nicht, ohne vorher noch Sirius anzuherrschen. „Black! Ich warte immer noch auf deinen Bericht von Dienstag! Brauchst du eine schriftliche Vorladung in meinem Büro? Haben dir die sieben Aufforderungen noch nicht gereich?"

Sirius stand sofort stramm und war kurz davor zu salutieren, wie James amüsiert feststellte. Mad Eye war einer der wenigen Menschen, vor denen Sirius nicht nur Respekt, sondern auch eine Menge Strang hatte. „Kommt, kommt, er ist so gut wie fertig!" Sprachs, rannte zu seinem Schreibtisch und suchte in dem Zettelwust vor ihm nach dem angefangenen Bericht, den er vier Tage zuvor irgendwo abgelegt hatte. Anhand des panischen Gesichtsausdrucks, den Sirius grade bekam, wusste James sofort, dass er ihn nicht mehr fand. Sirius stützte frustriert den Kopf in die Hände, als James sich auf die Kante seines Tisches plumpsen lies. „Kopf hoch, Pad. Neu machen. Nützt ja nichts."

„Ja. Schon klar. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, warum ich die letzten zwei Wochen sämtliche Berichte alleine schreiben musste von allen Einsätzen, die wir hatten."

James grinste abermals. Doch, das wusste Sirius, ebenso wie alle anderen hier, sehr genau. Moody hatte ihm mehrmals gedroht, dass wenn Sirius sein aufbrausendes Temperament nicht etwas runterdrehte, er die Konsequenzen tragen musste. Und vor zwei Wochen, bei einem ihrer Einsätze, hatte Sirius dann letzten Endes etwas die Selbstbeherrschung verloren und einem gefangengenommenen Todesser voller Wonne und Inbrunst seine Faust in der Magengegend versenkt.

Ein normaler Arbeitstag in der Zentral fing an. James und Joanna arbeiteten verschiedene Festnahmen durch und deren Anklagen, während Sirius so schnell wie möglich versuchte, endlich seinen Bericht fertig zu schreiben. Diverse Papierfliegermemos flatterten alle paar Minuten durch den Raum um Nachrichten zu überbringen oder ihren Weg in ein anderes Stockwerk zu suchen. Ab und zu verirrte sich auch mal eine Eule zu ihnen. Das Ministerium hatte vor einem halben Jahr die Eulenpost innerhalb des Gebäudes einstellen lassen, aber manche älteren Kollegen weigerten sich noch immer entschiedene gegen den Fortschritt, den die Papiermemos brachten.

Fünf Minuten vor der Mittagspause, welche keiner von ihnen wirklich in Anspruch nahm sondern sich nur schnell in der Cafeteria ein Sandwich oder Ähnliches holte, kam Moody aus seinem Büro gestürmt. „Es geht los!"

Sein letztes Wort war im ohrenbetäubenden Geräusch der magischen Sirenen untergegangen und dem Fußgetrampel welches in der nächsten Sekunde einsetzte.

„Wohin?!", rief einer der Zwillinge, die sich vorher über Macnair lustig gemacht hatten. „Augen auf, Prewett!", brüllte Moody über den Lärm hinweg und deutete auf eine Tafel, auf der im selbigen Moment eine Adresse erschien. „Keiner rührt sich!", brüllte er schon wieder und die Meute war mit einem Schlag ruhig und jeder einzelne verharrte in seiner Bewegung.

„Wir formieren uns sofort nach der Ankunft!", bellte Moody, „Keine Alleingänge! Jeder appariert Seite an Seite mit seinem Partner! Wenn ihr das Signal seht, sofort disapparieren und nicht, ich wiederhole, nicht den direkten Weg hierher zurück nehmen!" Die Worte kamen so schnell hintereinander, dass sie Verwirrung hätten stiften können, aber die Anwesenden hatten sie in letzter Zeit so oft gehört, dass sie sie im Schlaf hätten aufsagen können.

James und Sirius hatten sich gegenseitig an den Armen gepackt und sich per Blickkontakt darauf geeinigt, dass Sirius apparieren und James mitnehmen würde. Gleiches galt für Joanna und Marlene, welche sich fest umklammerten.

„Bereit ein paar Todesserärsche aufzureißen?" Sirius grinste James an und konnte weder Aufregung noch die Angst verbergen, mit denen sie alle immer zu den Plätzen apparierten, an denen der Kampf tobte. James nickte. „Du kennst mich."

„Eins, zwei, drei!"

Und bei drei apparierte die gesamte Aurorenabteilung.


	3. Chapter 3

Sie kamen alle gleichzeitig in der Winkelgasse an. Joanna und Marlene materialisierten sich in einem Hauseingang, drehte sich schnell um, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen und hatten die Lage schnell eingeschätzt. Es waren ungefähr zehn Todesser, welche sich schon vor dem Eingang und wohl in dem Laden von Mr. Olivander einen heftigen Kampf lieferten. Die Fensterscheiben seines Ladens waren zersplittert, jedes einzelne war zerstört und die Scherben lagen auf dem Bürgersteig vor dem Laden. Von Mr. Olivander war weit und breit keine Spur.

Rücken an Rücken stießen Marlene und Joanna in den Tumult vor, duckten sich unter Flüchen und Sprüchen hinweg um nicht in die Schussbahn zu gelangen und entdeckten nicht weit von ihnen James und Sirius, die sich schon einen heftigen Kampf lieferten. Wie es schien, hatte James nun doch das Vergnügen, endlich Fenrir Greyback kennenzulernen, denn er stürzte sich gerade auf ihn. James wehrte ihn jedoch gekonnt mit einem Fluch ab – fürs erste.

Joanna duellierte sich mit einem ihr unbekannten Todesser, als sie ein roter Lichtblitz knapp verfehlte, weil Marlene sie geistesgegenwärtig zur Seite zerrte.

Jemand neues kam in ihr Sichtfeld. Bellatrix Lestrange, frühere Black, lächelte sie hämisch an. Joanna wollte gerade einen bissigen Kommentar abgeben, als Bellatrix schon einen Fluch abfeuerte, der sie nur um Haaresbreite verfehlte. Sie konterte geschickt zurück, hatte aber gegen die ältere Hexe kaum eine Chance.

„Crucio!", schrie diese gerade und Joannas Protego-Spruch kam einige Sekunden zu spät. Schon krümmte sie sich unter dem Fluch der Anderen. Sie kämpfte dagegen an, unter Schmerzen auf die Knie zu sinken, da sie wusste, dass dies ihren sicheren Tod bedeuten konnte, wenn sich die Schwarzhaarige dazu entschied, sie nicht einfach nur quälen zu wollen. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf Bellatrix. „Petrificus Totalus!"

Zwar verfehlte der Spruch seine eigentliche Wirkung um Längen, es reichte aber aus, um Bellatrix kurzzeitig von den Füßen zu heben und rückwärts stolpern zu lassen, was den Blickkontakt zu Joanna abbrechen lies. Noch immer sah sie kleine Sternchen vor Augen, da der Schmerz nicht lassen wollte.

Sie feuerte umgehend weitere Sprüche auf Bellatrix los, doch keiner von ihnen schaffte es an sein Ziel. Bellatrix wehrte jeden einzelnen mühelos ab.

Wieder einmal verfluchte Joanna die kurze Dauer ihrer bisherigen Ausbildung. Doch noch bevor sie einen weiteren Schritt tun konnte, ertönte schon von Seiten der Todesser das Signal, welches ihren Rückzug forderte. Bellatrix lachte noch einmal lang und kreischend auf und schickte einen letzten Fluch in Joannas Richtung. Ihre Augen wurden dabei groß und ein irrer Ausdruck legte sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Incencio.", schrie sie schrill und voller Wahnsinn lachend, während in dem gleichen Moment ein Todesser namens Rookwood „Morsmordre!" brüllte.

Bevor noch jemand etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte, waren die Anhänger des dunklen Lords auch schon in schwarzem Rauch verschwunden.

Die Auroren hielten sich hustend Schals oder Umhänge vor Nase und Mund. Das Feuer, welches Bellatrix zuletzt heraufbeschworen hatte, loderte hoch auf und zerstörte den Laden von Mr. Olivander nun zur Gänze. Die Scheiben der Geschäfte daneben und gegenüber gaben der Hitze und dem Druck nach und zerplatzen klirrend, die Scherben regneten über das gesamte Aurorenteam.

„Aguamenti!" Mit vereinten Kräften versuchten sie, das sich ausbreitende Feuer unter Kontrolle zu kriegen, scheiterten jedoch kläglich. Andere Ministeriumsarbeiter apparierten, wahrscheinlich die Zauberer aus der Abteilung für magische Unfälle und Katastrophen, und nahmen sich dem Feuer an. Die Auroren blickten sich schockiert um. Über ihnen schwebte verhängnisvoll das Dunkle Mal und obwohl es erst drei Uhr mittags war, war es so dunkel wie in der Nacht. Der Himmel über London hatte sich dunkel zugezogen und es donnerte bedrohlich. Ein Gewitter kündigte sich an.

Mit den Augen suchten sie alle den Boden ab. „Wer fehlt? Wer vermisst seinen Partner?", schrie Moody durch das Gedränge und im gleichen Moment erschienen die Sanitäter, welche schon einige der Auroren dazu drängten, sie zu begleiten.

Moody bekam keine Antwort. Weiter wurde gesucht, bis es schließlich James war, der in der Gasse hinter der nächsten Biegung einen reglosen Körper fand. „William!"

Er sankt neben ihm auf die Knie. Die ersten Regentropfen fielen und benetzen das starre Gesicht, welches in den Himmel blickte, die Augen schrecklich weit aufgerissen, aber leblos. Aus verschiedenen Wunden an seinem Körper trat Blut aus, welches sich nun mit dem Abwasser und dem Regen auf der Straße vermischte und in einem Rinnsal seinen Weg auf die Hauptstraße der Winkelgasse fand.

Sirius schloss entsetzt die Augen. William war gestern noch bei den Potters gewesen. Hatte mit ihnen zu Abend gegessen. War später in einem der Gästezimmer verschwunden, in dem er gewohnt hatte, seitdem Todesser seine eigene Wohnung zerstört hatten.

„Wo ist Dearborn?!", fluchte Moody, schloss dem toten jungen Mann die Augen und sah sich heischend um. „Dearborn!"

Der Mann, der eigentlich der Partner des verstorbenen William war, meldete sich nicht zu Wort. Auch nach weiteren Rufen, wurde er nicht auffindbar. Fluchend humpelte Moody zurück auf die Hauptstraße, sich nicht darum scherend, dass er in eine große, inzwischen rot gefärbte, Pfütze trat. „Ist jemand verletzt? Wir disapparieren! Sanitäter ebenfalls zurück in die Aurorenzentrale!", kommandierte er und war keine zwei Sekunden später verschwunden.

Die anderen schluckten noch einmal, warfen einen letzten Blick auf William. Er sah aus, als würde er einen Traum träumen, aus dem er nie wieder aufwachen würde. Das hellbraune Haar klebte ihm in Strähnen auf der Stirn, dort festgehalten aus einer Mischung aus Regenwasser und Blut. Ein verstörender Anblick, welcher zugleich grausam, aber auch beunruhigend friedlich war.

Noch einmal gellte ein Schrei nach Caradoc Dearborn durch die Winkelgasse, doch abermals keine Antwort.

Der junge Zauberer, welcher erst vor sechs Monaten in der Aurorenzentrale aufgenommen worden und zu gleicher Zeit dem Orden beigetreten war, sollte nie wieder gesehen werden.

Zurück im Ministerium saß Sirius reglos auf seinem Schreibtisch und sah dabei zu, wie ein Sanitäter Joanna untersuchte und verarztete. Sie hatte den Cruciatus-Fluch abbekommen, welcher ihre Haut aschfahl gefärbt hatte und sie übergab sich grade zum zweiten Mal in James' Mülleimer. Sie hatten ihn weggeschickt, um ihre Arbeit ungehindert verrichten zu können. Jeden Trank, den sie seiner Freundin reichten, erbrach sie sofort danach in den Mülleimer.

Sirius selbst war unverletzt, jedoch schwach auf den Beinen. Seine Lippen waren blau angelaufen, sein Hemd klebte ihm nass auf dem Oberkörper und sein Umhang hing in zerrissenen Fetzen an ihm runter. Er fror so unsäglich, dass er leicht anfing zu zittern. James, dem es kaum besser ging, legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. Eine kleine Geste der Freundschaft, aus der Sirius in diesem Moment jedoch eine Menge Kraft und Mut zog.

Als Joanna es letztlich doch geschafft hatte, wenigstens die Hälfte des Trankes bei sich zu halten, wankte sie auf Sirius zu, welcher sie sogleich in die Arme schloss. Keiner von ihnen redete ein Wort. Der Schlafmangel der letzten Wochen zeigte deutlich seine Spuren. Unter ihren Augen lagen tiefe Ringe, die sich deutlich von der blassen und gräulichen Haut absetzten. Joanna schien schon an Sirius' Oberkörper einzuschlafen, als Moody mit grimmiger Miene auf sie zu gehumpelt kam.

„Sirius, James, Joanna…", seine Stimme war wie üblich barsch und unfreundlich, aber ein vertrauter Unterton schwang deutlich mit, wie immer, wenn er privat mit den drei jungen Auroren redete. „Nach Hause mit euch. Ab ins Bett." Mit einem Seitenblick seines magischen Auges auf Joanna fügte er hinzu, „Vielleicht sollte man ihr vorher mal was ordentliches zu essen geben. Sieht aus, als wäre sie nicht mehr weit von einem absoluten Nervenzusammenbruch entfernt. Und Black!", ein durchdringender Blick traf Sirius. „Ihnen würde ein warmes Bad eventuell nicht schaden. Sieht nicht gesund aus, was da mit ihren Lippen passiert."

Er verabschiedete sich nicht, als er sich umdrehte und sich in sein Büro zurückzog. Da er später am Tag sicherlich noch im Hauptquartier des Ordens auftauchen würde, war das aber auch nicht von Nöten.

James, Sirius und Joanna machten sich auf den Nachhauseweg. Es goss in Strömen, als sie auf der Terrasse des Anwesens ankamen und Sirius musste unwillkürlich noch einmal an William denken und fragte sich, ob der Regen sein Blut inzwischen weggespült hatte. Die Sanitäter hatten ihn kurze Zeit später ins Ministerium befördert, wo er wohl seiner Familie übergeben werden würde. Wahrscheinlich würde es in den nächsten Tagen eine Beerdigung geben. Von denen gab es, nach Sirius' Meinung, in letzter Zeit deutlich zu viele.

Sie hatten es nicht sonderlich eilig ins Haus zu kommen, durchnässt waren sie sowieso schon bis auf die Unterhosen und durchgefroren bis auf die Knochen. Sirius hatte einen Arm um Joanna gelegt und gemeinsam sahen sie durch die Fensterfront in die Küche, wo wie immer wildes Treiben herrschte.

James drückte die Klinke runter und sofort schlug ihnen der Lärm entgegen. Sofort wurden sie begrüßt und Sirius und James drängten sich sofort durch zu dem Sofa, welches im hinteren Teil der Wohnküche stand, die auch als Wohnzimmer genutzt werden konnte. „Hey, Mama", Joanna umarmte ihre Mutter, welche sie besorgt ansah. „Jo, Schatz, was ist passiert?"

Die beiden Frauen setzten sich an den Küchentisch, an das Ende, welches nicht schon von ein paar Ordensmitgliedern bevölkert wurde, und Joanna erzählte von ihrem Arbeitstag. Ihre Mutter fuhr sich bestürzt mit der Hand über die Augen und wischte sich eine kleine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. „William war ein wirklich netter Mann.", murmelte sie und strich ihrer Tochter über den Rücken. „Ich bin froh dass es dir gut geht. Und James und Sirius natürlich." Dass ihre Mutter sich immer große Sorgen machte, wenn sie morgens zur Arbeit verschwand, wusste Joanna. Zu Recht machte sie sich dann auch größere Sorgen um sie, als um ihren Bruder und ihren Freund. Ohne Zweifel war sie weit weniger gut in dem was sie tat. James und Sirius waren einfach in ihrem Job schon jetzt wirklich sehr gut. Auch wenn Mad Eye es nicht gern zugab, die beiden hatten in den letzten Monat die meisten Festnahmen erzielt. Wenn auch zugegebener Maßen nicht immer mit fairen Tricks. Aber die wendeten die Todesser ja bekanntlich auch nicht an.

Joanna strengte sich nichtsdestotrotz sehr an und arbeitete hart an sich und für ihren Erfolg bei dem was sie tat. Und so langsam schien sich diese Arbeit bezahlt zu machen, auch wenn sie zugeben musste, dass Marlene ihr heute mehr als nur einmal den Hintern gerettet hatte. Das hätte teilweise wirklich böse enden können ohne ihr Eingreifen. Aber Joanna konnte sich nicht darauf verlassen dass Marlene, Sirius oder James nicht nur ihre Gegner, sondern auch noch Joannas ständig im Blick hatten und wenn nötig für sie in die Bresche sprangen.

Sie löste den Knoten, zu dem sie ihre Haare zusammengebunden hatte und fuhr sich einmal mit der Hand durch den Haarschopf. Ihr war schlecht, sie hatte Kopfschmerzen nicht beschreibbaren Ausmaßes und Muskelkater an Stellen, von denen sie nicht mal wusste, dass sie dort Muskeln besaß. Sie war so müde, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, sie würde eine Woche durchschlafen müssen um das zu kompensieren. „Möchtest du dich etwas hinlegen?", fragte ihre Mutter mit sanfter Stimme, doch Joanna winkte ab. Was sie gerade wirklich wollte war eine Zigarette und einen von Sirius' dicken Kapuzenpullovern, in die sie sich immer so herrlich einkuscheln konnte. Sie holte sich einen aus ihrem Zimmer und schon allein für den Gang von der Küche in ihre Zimmer und wieder zurück brauchte sie mindestens doppelt so lange wie normal. Danach zog sie die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht und lehnte sich auf der Terrasse mit dem Rücken an die Glasfront, von der aus man in die Küche schauen konnte. Dies war einer der ersten Momente seit Tagen, ach was, Wochen, in denen sie einfach ganz für sich allein war. Die paar Minuten zwischen dem ins Bett steigen und dem Einschlafen mal nicht mit eingerechnet.

Nachdem sie sich in der letzten Stunde, in der sie mit ihrer Mutter erzählt hatte, aufgewärmt hatte, fröstelte es sie nun wieder leicht. Sie beobachtete, wie ein Blitz am Himmel zuckte. Es war heute ungewöhnlich dunkel schon den ganzen Tag. Mit einem Blick auf die wurde ihr klar, dass es wohl auch nicht mehr hell werden würde. Schon sechs Uhr. Sie drückte ihre Zigarette aus und ging zurück in die Küche. Es war voller geworden und Joanna sah die Weasleys auf dem Sofa sitzen. Arthur hielt seinen kleinen Sohn auf dem Arm und unterhielt sich mit Sirius, der schon so schien als würde er mit offenen Augen schlafen. James hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, sein Mund stand einen Spalt weit offen, seine Augen waren geschlossen. Er war definitiv am Schlafen. Joanna lächelte.

Zaghaft zupfte etwas an ihrem T-Shirt. Sie wandte ihren Blick von James ab und bemerkte Bill, der neben ihr stand, seinen Knuddelmuff sorgsam in der Brusttasche seines kleinen Hemdes verstaut. Selbst der rote, lebende Plüschball schien zu schlafen. „Jo. Ich habe Hunger." Bill sah sie mit solch großen, niedlichen Augen an, dass Joanna kurz davor war ihn auf den Arm zu nehmen.

„Wo ist denn deine Mama, kleiner Mann?" „Sie ist im St. Mungos… Sie hat sich verbrannt heute, als sie einen Trank gemacht hat."

Müde biss Joanna sich auf die Lippen und sah erneut zu dem Sofa. Wie gerne würde sie sich neben Sirius setzen, ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter ablegen und schlafen.

„Na dann, mein Süßer. Dann werden wir dir mal was kochen. Was möchtest du haben?" Sie packte Bill unter den kleinen Achseln und hob ihn neben sich auf die Küchenanrichte. „Spaghetti.", strahlte Bill und Joanna nickte. „Das kriegen wir sicherlich hin."

Kurze Zeit später kochten in einem riesigen Topf eine Unmenge an Nudeln. Bill saß neben der Herdplatte und rührte konzentriert in einem etwas kleineren Topf mit einem Holzlöffel die Tomatensoße um. Währenddessen stellte Joanna Teller, Löffel und Gabeln auf den Tisch, deckte die Plätze mit einem Platzdeckchen und stellte jedem ein Glas Wasser davor.

„Na, fertig?", fragte sie dann ihren kleinen Küchenchef und dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie hob mit einer Gabel eine Nudel aus dem Wasser, hielt sie kurz unter Wasser und gab sie dann Bill, der sie in seinen kleinen Mund steckte, darauf herum kaute und dann nickte. Geschäftig verkündete er „Sehr gut!"

Als Joanna die Nudeln abgegossen hatte, verteilte sie sie und die Soße auf die Teller. Dann klatschte sie in die Hände. Lily, die vor ein paar Minuten aus dem St. Mungos gekommen war, lächelte sie an, gab ihr ein Küsschen auf die Wange und setzte sich dann. „Vielen Dank, dass du gekocht hast." Die anderen schienen immer noch etwas skeptisch. „Kann man das denn wirklich essen?", fragte Moody besorgt, doch Lily schob sich schon die erste Gabel Nudeln mit Soße in den Mund und nickte. „Sehr gut." Sie zwinkerte Joanna zu, was diese dazu veranlasste, schnell von ihrem eigenen Teller zu probieren, ob Lily nicht eventuell gelogen hatte. Ihre Kochkünste waren nämlich mehr als nur eingeschränkt. Aber wider ihrer Erwartung schmeckte es Tatsächlich und schnell füllten sich alle Plätze, die der riesige Esstisch zu bieten hatte.

Nach dem Essen hatte die inzwischen angekommene Molly Weasley das Abräumen übernommen, Benjy Fenwick das Spülen und Nanna das Abtrocknen. Joanna schlief auf dem Sofa, den Kopf in Sirius Schoß gelegt, während James ihr die Füße massierte und sich mit anderen Ordensmitgliedern unterhielt. Sirius und Joanna schliefen seit einer Stunde selig, er schnarchte leise, den Kopf auf die Lehne des Sofas gelehnt, den Arm über Joanna gelegt. Sie machte während des Schlafens kein einziges Geräusch. Selbst dazu war sie offenbar zu müde.

Eine weitere Stunde später war Sirius wieder wach und beteiligte sich noch etwas an den Gesprächen der anderen. Dann entschied er sich, nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass es schon kurz vor zehn war, seine zierliche Freundin auf den Arm zu heben, sich bei den Umstehenden zu verabschieden und ins Bett zu gehen. Joanna öffnete kurz eines ihrer Augen, sah, dass es Sirius war, der sie auf dem Arm hatte, schloss sie direkt wieder und schlief weiter. In ihrem Zimmer stand sie dann aber doch nochmal aus ihrem Bett aus, ging sich die Zähne putzen und zog sich ein Schlafshirt über. Sirius saß schon im Bett und hatte die Decke für sie zurückgeschlagen.

Mit einem langen Kuss bedankte sie sich dafür, dass er sie so fürsorglich ins Bett getragen hatte. Sie kabbelten sich noch kurz und einen Moment lang sahen sie beide einander an, dass sie jeweils darüber nachdachten noch etwas länger wach zu bleiben und etwas intimere Zeit miteinander zu verbringen.

Sirius grinste. Normalerweise war er für solcherlei Aktivitäten mit seiner Freundin natürlich immer zu haben. Aber ausnahmsweise heute… „Sei nicht sauer, Liebling. Aber mir fallen wirklich gleich die Augen zu." Joanna erwiderte sein Grinsen, gab ihm noch einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund und kuschelte sich dann in seinen Arm. „Frag mich erst mal. Ich glaube ich schlafe, sobald ich nur die Augen schließe."

Sie tat es, in dem Moment, als Sirius die Nachttischlampe ausknipste und die Decke bis zu ihren Ohren zog. Dann sanken sie beide in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Laute Stimmen und Fußgetrappel ließen Joanna und Sirius gleichzeitig aufwachen. „Was…" Er sah auf den Wecker. Zwei Uhr. „Was ist denn da draußen los?"

Er stand auf, schnappte sich eine Jogginghose, da er nur eine Boxershorts trug, und öffnete die Zimmertür. Er hörte unverkennbar die Stimmen der Weasleys, Bill, welcher laut weinte und Charlie, welcher brüllte wie am Spieß. Dann hörte er verschiedene Stimmen. Überhaupt – was hatten die Weasleys hier zu suchen? Zwar wohnten die Brüder von Molly, die Auroren Gideon und Fabian Prewett, seit ein paar Wochen schon mit Sirius und den anderen unter einem Dach, aber die Familie rund um Arthur Weasley wohnte eigentlich in einem kleinen Häuschen auf einem Feld, draußen in Westfields End.

Auch Joanna hörte die Stimmen und zog sich ebenfalls eine Hose und einen weiten Pullover an und lief vorbei an Sirius, der ihr jedoch direkt nachsetzte. Sie brauchten erst gar nicht bis in die Küche laufen. Ein Menschenauflauf hatte sich in der Eingangshalle versammelt, diskutierten lautstark, rief durcheinander und gestikulierten wild.

„Was ist denn geschehen?", informierten sich die beiden Neuankömmlinge bei Gideon und dieser seufzte. „Todesser", murmelte er und Sirius sprang erschrocken ein wenig in die Luft und suchte nach seinem Zauberstab im Bund seiner Jogginghose. „Wo?!"

„Sie haben Mollys Haus in Brand gesteckt. Sie konnten gerade noch ihre Notfalltaschen mitnehmen und sind mit den Kindern über die Towerbridge hierher appariert." Joanna klappte besorgt der Mund auf und schnell sah sie zu der rothaarigen Familie. Molly weinte im Arm ihres anderen Bruders, Fabian, während ihr Mann noch immer versuchte seinen jüngeren Sohn zu beruhigen. Bill saß mit Harold Potter auf einer der Stufen der Treppe der Eingangshalle. Er versuchte den kleinen Jungen zu beruhigen, aber wie es schien mit nur mäßigem Erfolg.

Nachdem die Weasleys sich ein kleines Bisschen beruhigt hatten, begab sich ein Teil der schockierten und verängstigten Meute in die Küche, andere disapparierten, wieder andere verschwanden zurück in ihre Betten.

„Na dann.", murmelte Joanna und nahm Arthur seinen kleinen Sohn ab, während Sirius von Joannas Vater den anderen in Empfang nahm. Molly und Arthur brauchten, nachdem sie noch einmal alle Ereignisse der Nacht mit Mad Eye und ein paar anderen des Ordens durchgesprochen hätten, einen ruhigen Schlaf. Deswegen hatten Sirius und Joanna sich angeboten, die Kinder mit zu sich zu nehmen. Nicht etwa, weil sie genug Schlaf in den letzten Wochen bekommen hätten. Sondern weil sie einsehen mussten, dass es Menschen gab, die momentan ein sehr viel schlimmeres Schicksal als sie erlitten. Die Weasleys hatten in einer Nacht nicht nur ihren Wohnsitz, sondern auch ihre komplette Habe verloren. Gott sei Dank waren es nur materielle Dinge gewesen, die man ersetzen konnte, auch wenn viele Erinnerungen an ihnen hingen. Auf Grund dieser Tatsache hatten Sirius und Joanna sich entschieden, ihnen eine ruhige Nacht zu ermöglichen.

Zurück in ihrem Zimmer warf Joanna einen Blick auf den Wecker und seufzte. Es war inzwischen drei Uhr. Der kleine Charlie war bereits auf ihrem Arm eingeschlafen und Bill tapste auch ohne Fragen zu stellen an Sirius Hand durch den Raum auf das Bett zu, legte sich sofort hinein, als Sirius die Decke zurück schlug und schloss schläfrig die Augen. Joanna kletterte über Sirius und Bill und legte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand, an der das Bett stand. Die beiden Kinder lagen in der Mitte von ihnen. Sirius beugte sich noch vor um Joanna einen Kuss zu geben, dann löschte er zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht das Licht. „Schlaf gut, Liebling.", murmelte Joanna und streckte über die kleinen rothaarigen Jungen die Hand nach ihrem Freund aus, der sie ergriff und die Finger mit ihren überkreuzte. Dann fielen sie beide in einen unruhigen Schlaf.


End file.
